Une semaine dans la vie de William Lennox
by Shangreela
Summary: Will avait prévu d'annoncer l'existence d'Ironhide à Sarah dans la semaine. Seulement, tout ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu…


Auteur : Lyly.u.

Fandom : _Transformers_ (Baymovies)

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

**... ... ...**

**Une semaine dans la vie de**

**William Lennox**

ou

Comment apprendre à votre femme l'existence d'un alien dans le jardin (avec un peu d'aide)

**... ... ...**

Will s'est promis d'annoncer l'existence d'Ironhide à Sarah dans la semaine. Il lui faut juste un petit peu de temps.

Le premier jour, honnêtement, il le passe enroulé autour de sa fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un organe qu'il venait de découvrir. Il la serre contre lui, lui parle, respire son odeur, sourit à s'en faire mal et enroule ses mains autour de ses petits poignets, embrasse son nez adorable et souffle dans son cou charmant en s'extasiant de son rire ravi. Il mange et dort autant qu'elle.

Le deuxième jour est passé en famille. Sarah a pris un congé exceptionnel de deux semaines. Ça faisait un an qu'il était parti. Ils passent des heures blottis sur leur lit à parler, à se mettre au courant des choses. Finalement, il s'endort la tête sur sa poitrine, et elle lui caresse les cheveux amoureusement, heureuse et sereine comme pas depuis longtemps.

Le troisième jour, c'est le parc. Jeux, rires et pique-nique au programme. Annabelle court en poussant des cris ravis devant son père qui s'amuse à la chasser pour lui souffler sur le ventre. La petite trotte comme une folle, rit et joue jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle s'endorme dans les bras de sa maman. Le soir, c'est dîner au restaurant Sarah s'habille avec soin pour séduire son homme une fois de plus, et elle est magnifique. La plus belle femme du monde. Ce soir-là, elle redécouvre le corps de l'homme qui les aime si fort, elle et leur petite fille, qu'il les protège tous les jours de sa vie et découvre ces nouvelles cicatrices éparpillées sur ces nouveaux muscles qui tendent agréablement la chemise bleue, et ce bleu qui n'était pas là avant et qui ne se verra plus dans trois jours, mais qui sera toujours là. Il réapprend les courbes du corps de la femme de sa vie, retrace l'arrondi charmant de ces hanches qui ont abrité son enfant pendant neuf mois et tout est si _fort_ que le sel se mélange à ses baisers sur sa peau.

Le quatrième jour, Sarah décide d'aller faire les courses. C'est le branle-bas de combat. Ironhide, contrairement à Bumblebee, n'aime pas se laisser conduire. Will fait donc appel à son plan Z, celui de quand tous les autres plans (A, B, C, et parfois D) ont échoué : supplier à genoux (assez littéralement en l'occurrence). Ça se passe un peu comme ça : Will : Je t'en prie Ironhide, juste pour cette fois ! Ironhide : Tu avais promis de lui exposer la vérité cette semaine, Lennox. (et de lui ressortir l'enregistrement pour le prouver) Will : On est que jeudi… Ironhide : Je ne comprends pas la référence. Will : Une semaine c'est sept jours humains, on n'est qu'au quatrième là. Il m'en reste encore deux et demi. Ironhide (après une pause de réflexion) : Soit. J'accède à ta requête. Cette fois-ci. (Vous entendez la menace même pas voilée, là ? Eh bien Will aussi, donc il dit :) Oui oui, promis, je lui dis demain ! Rassuré qu'Ironhide serait une bonne voiture pour le temps à venir, Will souhaite bon courage à sa femme, l'embrasse gentiment et referme galamment la portière. Soit dit en passant, la vision de sa jolie femme tout fine dans cette grosse voiture puissante (et alienne, oui, et alors ?) lui fait des choses pas très avouables. Une fois le Topkick (très adapté) disparu au loin, Will retourne dans le salon attendre sagement le réveil de sa fille en s'affalant sur le canapé armé du deuxième appendice masculin par excellence : la zapette.

Le cinquième jour, Will lave et lustre Ironhide pour le remercier de sa conduite exemplaire la veille. Interrogée sur la conduite, Sarah parle de sensibilité étonnante pour une si grosse voiture, de conduite facile et de rapports harmonieux (une des raisons pour laquelle il aime sa femme : son amour de la mécanique. Il devrait la présenter à Mikaëla, tiens). Ironhide, lui, ne dit qu'une chose : « Ta femme est une brute ». Toujours à râler. Il s'installe dans ce qu'ils appellent affectueusement « le jardin », et qui est en fait un flanc de colline en pente douce, parce que leur maison est perdue au milieu de nulle part et que le modèle d'Ironhide leur sera vraiment utile, et pose tout son matériel à l'ombre de l'arbre esseulé qui pousse ici avec détermination. Puis il ouvre le karcher et le pointe sur la roue avant d'Ironhide. La réaction est immédiate : le mech commence aussitôt à se transformer. Son bras décrit un vaste arc de cercle et Will n'a que le temps de se jeter au sol en hurlant « IRONHIDE, NON ! » que celui-ci s'assure le pauvre arbre ne repoussera plus jamais. À cet instant-là, bien sûr, Sarah passe la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine (« Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ») et s'écrie « OH MON DIEU ! ». Will se redresse sur ses coudes pour regarder sa femme. Il est temps de revenir au plan qui fonctionne toujours : « Pupuce, je peux tout t'expliquer !

**... ... ...**

Muahaha, la phrase magique lol

A votre avis, qui porte la culotte dans le couple, le militaire ou la femme au foyer ? ;)

Je pense à ce truc depuis un moment déjà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Reviews ? ;)


End file.
